brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Anakin Skywalker
See also: Darth Vader Anakin Skywalker is a Star Wars minifigure based on the character of the same name. He was first released in 1999, and has had a total of twenty variations made to date. Description Anakin's first variations were released in 1999, making them among the first Star Wars minifigures to be released, based upon his appearance in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. His podracer variant featured plain tan legs with a matching torso. The torso was printed with a dark brown belt, black lines, and brown printing at the top depicting the tunic he wore. Anakin's head piece had simple black printing for his eyes and mouth, along with brown printing for eyebrows and freckles. This variant also had a light grey helmet piece with dark grey goggles. Also released in 1999 was Anakin's first pilot variant in the set 7141 Naboo Fighter. This variant was the same as the first, except for the helmet; this one was instead brown with black goggles. No new variants of Anakin were made until three years later, when sets were made to accompany the release of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. This time around, the minifigure was based on Anakin when he was about ten years older as a Jedi Padawan. The Episode II version had plain brown legs, along with a brown torso piece. This printing of the torso was black to show lines in Anakin's Jedi tunic, but also to reflect the colour of his leather tabard. White was also used at the top of the torso to show some of the inner tunic. A brown Padawan's braid was printed on the figure's top right side of the torso. The head had black printing on it for Anakin's eyes and mouth, and brown for the eyebrows. The accompanying hair piece was Nougat-coloured. Accessories for this version of Anakin were a blue-bladed lightsaber with a shiny silver hilt, and in the 7113 Tusken Raider Encounter, Anakin also came equipped with a brown cape. In 2005, three more variants of Anakin were released as a part of the début of the fourth Star Wars subtheme, Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. The most common of these variants was one which depicted Anakin as a Jedi Knight in his starfighter, which was included in a total of four sets (two of them being co-packs). This variant of Anakin featured black legs with a black torso piece with brown printing to represent the Jedi robes Anakin wore at the time. The right hand was black, representing the glove Anakin wore over his mechanical hand, and the left was flesh-coloured, due to the decision to change the skin colour of licensed minifigures from yellow to flesh in 2004. The head piece was also flesh-coloured, with black printing for the eyes and the mouth, which for the first time is unsmiling. Other printing includes small marks to show scars on Anakin's face, and shiny gold printing is used on the right side in the shape of a headset comlink which Anakin commonly wore in space battles. A Nougat hair piece was also used on this variant which is longer than the hair on previous versions, and once again, Anakin came equipped with a blue-bladed, shiny silver-hilted lightsaber. A figure almost identical in appearance was also released in the 7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel, except it was in light-up lightsaber form, this figure being one of the first of its kind. Light-up Lightsaber figures are different in that their head piece is not removable from the torso, and they do not possess a right hand. Instead a lightsaber hilt is moulded onto where the hand usually is, and when the head is pushed down, the lightsaber lights up. Another difference in this variant from the previous is that there was no headset printing on the face, and Anakin also had a black cape. The final 2005 appearance of AnakinLEGO released this figure under the name of Anakin Skywalker, despite the fact he was known in the Star Wars universe as Darth Vader at the time. was in the 7251 Darth Vader Transformation, where the torso and leg pieces were identical to the Jedi Knight variant. The difference in this version was that it depicted Anakin after he had fallen into lava on Mustafar, so while he retained the same printing for the eyes and mouth, he had red printing in several places to show facial burns. This figure also lacked a hair piece, to reflect the fact that it had all been burnt off. Anakin's next appearance was in 2007, this time as a redesigned Episode I figure, in the set 7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Vulture Droid. The torso piece was very similar to Anakin's original Episode I variants, though the brown printing was a darker shade, and the hands were updated to a flesh colour. The leg piece was tan and was a shorter, immobile leg piece, making the minifigure shorter than a standard minifigure. The head piece had larger-than-usual black eyes printed on, along with a mouth, eyebrows and freckles. The hair piece was sand-coloured and covered a large amount of the head (this piece is probably most well-known as being used for ). The following year, The Clone Wars subtheme was launched, which resulted in a The Clone Wars-''style Anakin Skywalker. This figure had black legs and a black torso piece with printing on it to represent the lightly-armored Jedi robes Anakin wore at that time. The arms were brown in colour, and the hands were both black. The printing on the flesh-coloured head piece consisted of the eyes being white, with blue irises and black pupils, and there is also printing for eyebrows, a mouth, scars and other facial features. The hair piece is brown in colour, with it being parted on the right side and swept back. This hair piece in Reddish Brown has remained exclusive to ''The Clone Wars Anakin minifigures, except for it being used on Mon Mothma in the 7754 Home One Mon Calamari Star Cruiser. Like most of his Jedi appearances, Anakin came equipped with a blue-bladed lightsaber, though the hilt was not shiny silver like before. In the first few releases of this minifigure, the hilt was plain grey, but in later appearances it was changed to a chrome silver colour. In the first wave of 2010, a The Clone Wars Anakin was released in clothing appropriate for cold areas. This Anakin had grey legs with a dark blue hip joint and a dark blue torso with white hands. Printing on the torso included a brown belt with black outlining, and black outlines for pockets and other details. A Republic insignia was also printed in white in the top-left corner. A double-sided, flesh-coloured head piece is used--one side depicted a face similar to Anakin's standard The Clone Wars face but not smiling, and the other side showed his face covered in grey cloth and wearing goggles. Accessories for this figure included a blue-bladed lightsaber and a dark blue parka piece with grey printing on the front resembling fur, and a white Jedi Order logo present on the bottom left. In the second half of 2010, the set 8096 Emperor Palpatine's Shuttle was released, which contained a new Anakin figure. The figure once again depicted Anakin after he had fallen into lava on Mustafar, though this variant differed in many ways from the original. The figure had a black leg piece and the torso was primarily black, with printing for the belt and other lines for the tunic. However, the tunic was burnt in several places, with skin darker than the normal flesh-colour, representing burnt skin, showing through the holes. The right arm and hand were black, while the left maintained the burnt skin colour. The head piece also has this colour, with printing on it for burns (in dark red), and printing for the face to give the figure a pained expression. The eyes were black dots as usual, but with white dots inside them, a common practice for minifigures which began at around 2010. This minifigure came with a red-bladed lightsaber with a chrome silver hilt, and also with a black Darth Vader mask. Anakin Skywalker, displaying both sides of the head]] The second wave of 2011 saw see three new Anakin Skywalker variants- two from Episode I and one from The Clone Wars. The two Episode I variants had clothing in common--short tan legs and tan torso with a new printed design. This design featured black lines for the shape of the tunic, a light brown belt, printing at the top to show an inner tunic, and flesh-coloured printing to join the torso to the head piece. The starfighter pilot variant had a flesh-coloured face with white-pupiled black eyes and printing for eyebrows and mouth. This variant also had an interchangeable hair piece (the same as the previous Episode I pilot variant's) and brown helmet with black or dark grey goggles. The podracer variant had a double-sided head, with one side being the same as the pilot variant. The other side had a determined expression, with goggles covering the eyes. Also included with the podracer variant was a grey helmet with gray, red, and black printing to depict the helmet that Anakin wore with his podracer. The 2011 The Clone Wars variant had a design somewhat in between Anakin's first'' Clone Wars'' variant and the clothing of his original Episode III variant. The leg piece and torso were both black. An inner tunic was printed down the centre of the torso, and some flesh printing was present at the top of the torso. The figure had dark brown arms and black hands, while the head piece was the same as the original'' Clone Wars'' variant. The hair piece also shared the same design as the original'' Clone Wars'' figure, but was Dark Brown rather than Reddish Brown. As is typical with Jedi Anakin, a blue-bladed lightsaber was included with this figure. 2012 saw the release of two new Episode III versions of Anakin. The first version of Anakin had brown legs, with black printing on the legs and the top of the leg joint. The torso piece was primarily black, with brown, gold and silver printing for detail of an inner tunic and belt. Anakin had a flesh-coloured left hand and black right hand, representing the glove he wore over his mechanical hand. The flesh-coloured head piece was double-sided. Both sides included dark flesh printing for scars and sunken eyes and black printing for eyebrows. One side had black eyes with white pupils, with black and white printing for a snarling mouth, while the other side had black printing for a closed mouth, but yellow eyes with black pupils, representing Anakin's turn to the Dark Side of the Force. Anakin's hairpiece was identical to the hairpiece used on the latest Clone Wars version. This variant once again equipped Anakin with a blue-bladed lightsaber and a silver hilt. The other 2012 variant was released in 9526 Palpatine's Arrest. In this variant, Anakin had the same torso, leg and hairpiece, but a different headpiece was used. One side of the head depicted Anakin with a smiling face, while the other had an angry expression. In this variant, Anakin also had a brown cape and a blue-bladed lightsaber. In 2013, a redesigned version of Anakin as a Padawan from Episode II was released, and was included in the set 75021 Republic Gunship . He had Hawkeye's hairpiece and a face with orange eyebrows, black eyes with white pupils and a black mouth with cheekbones printed on the sides. He had a dark brown torso with reddish brown arms and flesh-coloured hands. The torso had printed brown Jedi robes with a Padawan braid printed on the right upper corner, as well as a utility belt printed with a silver buckle. Anakin had dark brown hips and reddish brown legs, both of which were printed to show the continuation of his robes. Anakin also had back printing showing the back of the utility belt and some markings on his tunic. This variant was released with a green-bladed lightsaber rather than the typical blue, as Anakin had lost his and was given a temporary replacement at the time in the film depicted by the set. In 2014, a slightly redesigned version of Anakin from Episode III with his pilot headset was released in the set 75038 Jedi Interceptor. This variant was exactly the same as other Episode III variants, except with slightly different cheekbones that are more rounded. This new head piece also had a golden headset that wraps around the forehead and has a microphone that covers part of Anakin's right cheek and mouth. The headpiece had a double-sided head with both a concerned expression and another that looks more happy and excited. This variant didn't feature a cape, but did include a blue lightsaber with a chrome hilt. In the Video Games ]] Anakin has appeared in every ''LEGO Star Wars video game to date. In 2005's LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, Anakin appeared with three different variants: Anakin Skywalker (Boy), Anakin Skywalker (Padawan), and Anakin Skywalker (Jedi). The Anakin Skywalker (Boy) character has the same appearance as his first Episode I Pilot variant in physical form, except with flesh skin instead of yellow. This character was able to do a single jump and could crawl through vents. The character unlocked in the Episode II section of the game, Anakin Skywalker (Padawan), was identical to Anakin's first Padawan minifigure, except for once again, the flesh colour replaced yellow for the skin tone. The Padawan character could double jump and use the Force and has a blue-bladed lightsaber, except for Chapters 3 and 5 in Episode II, where his lightsaber had a green blade. Anakin (Jedi) was based upon the unburnt Episode III variants, with no headset present on the face. Like the Padawan character, Anakin (Jedi) could use the Force, double jump, and attack with a blue-bladed lightsaber. ]] The year after, ''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy was released. One new form of Anakin was released in this game: Anakin Skywalker (Ghost). He was much like Anakin Skywalker (Jedi) in the previous game, but was transparent blue in colour. This character retained all of Anakin Skywalker (Jedi)'s abilities, but additionally was unable to be killed and was invisible to enemies. If save data from the original game is present on the console, all unlocked characters from LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game can be played on LEGO Star Wars II, meaning that a total of four Anakin Skywalkers can be used in Free Play on the game. 2007 saw the release of LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, which was a combination of the previous two games into one. The four Anakins from the previous games could all be unlocked and played in this game, and the abilities stayed the same. LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga ''also adds a new Anakin Skywalker (Dark Side) variant exclusive to the tablet version of the game, based on his appearence in the set Darth Vader Transformation, but with a brown cape. In 2011, ''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars was released, with two Anakin Skywalker characters. Anakin Skywalker (Geonosian Arena) was present in a mission based on the Battle of Geonosis in Episode II, and the appearace of this character was based upon his Episode II minifigure. The hair and head pieces, however, were based on his physical The Clone Wars variants. However, the eyes on this character were eyes which are usually seen on characters which do not appear in the The Clone Wars sub-theme--black dots with white inner dots. This variant wielded a green-bladed ligthsaber. In addition to the standard Jedi abilities in the previous games (use of the Force, double jumping, attacking and deflecting with a lightsaber), Anakin had the ability to throw his lightsaber at objects and enemies, was able to perform certain actions such as cutting a hole in walls and destroying certain enemies whenever a blue Jedi Order logo appears, and could use his lightsaber to jump up certain walls. This variant, while playable, was not able to be accessed through the character menu. Anakin's main character in the game (which is named simply "Anakin Skywalker") is based upon his first'' Clone Wars'' physical variant, except once again the eyes were not in the typical The Clone Wars style. This Anakin had a blue-bladed lightsaber, but possessed the same abilities as the Geonosian Arena variant. In 2016, For LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Anakin Had 2 Versions: His Episode III Look and his Podracer Look. The Episode III Variant had the Same Abilities as previous games, except he can use the force in blaster battles. Background From an early age, Anakin Skywalker lived on Tatooine as a slave to Gardulla the Hutt, then later to Watto. At the age of nine, Anakin encountered Qui-Gon Jinn, Padmé Amidala, Jar Jar Binks and R2-D2 at Watto's shop, where they were looking for a hyperdrive motivator. Qui-Gon attempted to purchase one from the shop with Republic credits, but was unable to make a deal with Watto due to the currency not being accepted on Tatooine. Anakin later discovered that they were on a mission to Coruscant, but their star cruiser suffered heavy damage during the escape from Naboo and they needed to purchase some parts and repair their hyperdrive to continue the journey. Anakin then offered to enter the upcoming Podrace for the stranded party, so that Qui-Gon could bet on him and get the required parts of Watto if he won. The day of the race came, and despite being sabotaged by his rival Sebulba at the beginning of the race, Anakin managed to win the Boonta Eve Classic. Qui-Gon got the required parts from Watto, and also informed Anakin that he was no longer a slave, due to another bet made by Qui-Gon of which Anakin was not aware. As Qui-Gon and Anakin returned to the ship, Qui-Gon was attacked by Darth Maul. Following Qui-Gon's orders, Anakin continued to the ship, and told them to hover near the lightsaber duel. Qui-Gon leapt onto the boarding ramp, escaping the Sith Lord. Anakin travelled with the others to the Republic capital of Coruscant, where Qui-Gon and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi took him to meet the Jedi Council and asked them for him to be trained as a Jedi, his strong connection in the Force being a major reason as to why he was able to win the Podrace. The Council denied Qui-Gon's request due to Anakin being what they felt was too old to begin the training. When the Queen decided to go back to Naboo to fight for the planet's freedom, Anakin once again accompanied her, Jar Jar and the Jedi on the journey. On Naboo, a battle ensued, which resulted in Anakin hiding in the cockpit of a Naboo starfighter. When trying to help Padmé and the Naboo soldiers with some Droidekas, Anakin inadvertently turned the ship's engines on, and the ship's autopilot system took him and R2-D2 into the space battle above Naboo. Anakin's ship was hit by a Vulture Droid in the battle, and he crash-landed inside the control ship's hangar. Eventually, the systems rebooted, and Anakin fired proton torpedoes into the ship's reactor, causing an overload and destroying the ship as he escaped. Back on the planet, Anakin learned of Qui-Gon's death at the hands of Darth Maul, and also discovered that the Council agreed to let the newly-knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi train him as a Jedi. Ten years later, Anakin and his Master Obi-Wan were ordered by the Council to act as bodyguards to now Senator Padmé Amidala after a recent failed assassination attempt. Not long after they began their duties, another attempt on Padmé's life was carried out. Anakin saved Padmé from two kouhuns, while Obi-Wan grabbed onto the hovering courier droid which deployed the venomous insects, hoping it would lead him to whoever sent the droid to Padmé. Meanwhile, Anakin commandeered an airspeeder to catch up to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan dropped off the droid as it was destroyed by its owner--bounty hunter Zam Wesell. Anakin flew underneath Obi-Wan and caught him in the speeder. They then chased Zam Wesell through Coruscant. Anakin leaped out of the speeder and landed on Zam Wesell's speeder, while Obi-Wan took over flying the speeder. Anakin began to cut through the speeder cockpit, but dropped his lightsaber. However, Zam's speeder was damaged and crashed, causing Anakin to fall off. Zam escaped the wreckage and entered a nearby cantina. Anakin and Obi-Wan followed suit after Obi-Wan returned Anakin's lightsaber which he caught. The pursuit ended with Zam attempting to kill Obi-Wan, only to be defeated by the Jedi. Obi-Wan and Anakin took Zam outside the cantina and attempted to interrogate her, but before she could reveal any important information, she was killed by a toxic dart, fired by Jango Fett who escaped with his jetpack. Following these events, Anakin was ordered to escored Padmé back to her homeworld of Naboo and protect her from any assassination attempts. Some time after the two arrived on Naboo, Anakin began dreaming that his mother, Shmi, was in danger. So, Anakin and Padmé then travelled to Tatooine in search of her. Anakin soon discovered from Watto that his mother had been freed by Cleigg Lars, whom she soonafter married. Travelling to the Lars homestead, where he met Cleigg, his son Owen and Owen's girlfriend Beru, Anakin learned that Shmi had been taken by Tusken Raiders. Taking the Lars' speeder bike, Anakin set out on a journey to find her. Anakin eventually located his mother, finding her in a Tusken camp, arriving just as she died. Following her death, Anakin destroyed the entire village of Tusken Raiders before returning the the Lars homestead with his mother's body. After recieving a distress call from Obi-Wan on Geonosis, Anakin, Padmé, R2-D2, and C-3PO travelled there to rescue him, but soon found themselves captured as well. After escaping from his chains and defeating several squads of droids with the help of a Jedi strike team, Anakin participated in the Battle of Geonosis and fought Count Dooku alongside Obi-Wan, but lost half his right arm in the duel. Following Dooku's escape, Anakin married Padmé in a private wedding ceremony.The newly-Knighted Anakin would then fight in several battles in the Clone Wars alongside his new apprentice Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka never became a Jedi, and left the Order after being unjustly accused of bombing the Jedi Temple. Three years into the war, Anakin went on a rescue mission with Obi-Wan to save Chancellor Palpatine, who had been abducted from Coruscant by General Grievous. In this, Anakin had a rematch with Dooku and defeated him. Palpatine goaded the young Jedi to kill the Sith, which he did. Then Palpatine recommended Anakin to become a member of the Jedi Council, which arose Jedi suspicions. They gave him a seat, but denied him the Master title. Angered, Anakin met with Palpatine who expressed his disapproval, planting in him distrust of the Jedi. He then told him "an old Sith legend" about Darth Plagueis and his power to prevent people from dying, before revealing that he himself was Darth Sidous, Dark Lord of the Sith. Anakin relayed the information to Mace Windu who then organized a strike team to arrest the Chancellor. But he had second thoughts and arrived at Palpatine's office to find the Sith being held by Windu at bladepoint. Palpatine fired Force Lightning at the Jedi Master and both combatants pleaded for his loyalty. Anakin then panicked and drew his lightsaber, cutting off Windu's hand. Palpatine then killed the Jedi Master with Force Lightning and Anakin, now irreversibly involved in the conflict, had nowhere to go. Sidious then convinced him further to join the Sith and Anakin then complied. Sidious then gave him a Sith name and at this point, Anakin Skywalker was no more and Darth Vader was born. The true Anakin Skywalker would not later surface until approximately 23 years later when Palpatine tortured his son, Luke Skywalker, with Force Lightning. Vader was torn between his loyalty to the Emperor and his love for his son. He feared the Emperor, but his love for his son was stronger, rebirthing Anakin Skywalker and destroying Vader. Anakin then grabbed Palpatine from behind, hoisted him into the air, and threw him into the reactor shaft of the Death Star II, killing him. But the Emperor's lightning short-circuited Anakin's life-support system, mortally wounding him. At his shuttle, Anakin requested that Luke remove his mask so that he could see his son with his own eyes. Luke complied and Anakin died, telling Luke to "tell your sister...you were right." Following his death, Anakin had a spiritual meeting with Obi-Wan Kenobi, turning into a Force Ghost before appearing with the ghosts of Obi-Wan and Yoda to Luke, Leia and the other victorious Rebels at the celebrations on Endor. He was later worshiped by Kylo Ren, who was unaware of his redemption. Gallery of Variants |img3=Younganakin.jpg |txt3=Boy |img4=AP2011.jpg |txt4=Boy |img5=ani-helmet.jpg |txt5=Podracer |img6=Anakin Boy 2019 Redesign.jpg |txt6=Podracer |img7=Lego_Anakin_padawan.png |txt7=Padawan |img8=Anakin_Skywalker.jpg |txt8=Padawan |img9=75021_Anakin.png |txt9=Padawan |img10=Resize.jpeg |txt10=''The Clone Wars'' |img11=Wrong_head.jpg |txt11=''The Clone Wars'' |img12=Parka_w_goggles_face.png |txt12=Parka |img13=CWA2011.jpg |txt13=''The Clone Wars'' |img14=Clone_Wars_Anakin_2014.png |txt14=''The Clone War''s |img15=Lego_Anakin_light.png |txt15=Jedi |img16=Anakin.png |txt16=Pilot |img17=Anakinpilot75038-1.jpg |txt17=Pilot |img18=9526_Anakin.png |txt18=Jedi |img19=anikin 2012-2.jpg |txt19=Sith Apprentice |img20=Anakin7251.jpg |txt20=Damaged |img21=AB2010.jpg |txt21=Damaged |img22 = Anakin75183.jpg|txt22 = Damaged |img23 = |txt23 = }} Video Game Variants |img2=Anakin_ghost_game.jpg |txt2=LEGO Star Wars II |img3=145.jpg |txt3=LEGO Star Wars I |img4=2_movie.jpg |txt4=LEGO Star Wars I |img5=Blue_eyes.jpg |txt5=LEGO Star Wars III |img6=Black_eyes.jpg |txt6=LEGO Star Wars III |img7=Ep_1.jpg |txt7=LEGO Star Wars I |img8=Burnt.jpg |txt8=LEGO Star Wars I |img9=Burnt_black.jpg |txt9=LEGO Star Wars I |img10=Greensdqawd.jpg |txt10=LEGO Star Wars I |img11=Nohand.jpg |txt11=LEGO Star Wars I |img12=Nocape.jpg |txt12=LEGO Star Wars I |img13=Snowdfg.jpg |txt13=LEGO Star Wars III |img14 = L (5).jpg|txt14 = The Force Awakens (Normal)|img15 = AnakinSkywalker(Damaged).png|txt15 = The Force Awakens (Damaged)|img16 = L (6).jpg|txt16 = The Force Awakens (Podracer)}} Other Non-Physical Variants LEGO.com Description Notes * The burnt variants of Anakin include all of his limbs, even though he lost both of his legs and left arm in a duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi before he was burned. Also, Anakin does lose his legs and his arm in LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, but he keeps his hair and doesn't catch on fire. *The burnt variant of Anakin is also featured as a playable character in the ''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' movie. * In the animated LEGO Star Wars comics and The Quest for R2-D2, Anakin has black arms instead of the brown arms used by his original Clone Wars variant. * In the movie The Padawan Menace, Anakin is seen with the torso and legs used for the original Jedi Knight variant, but he has the hairpiece used on Anakin's Clone Wars variant and brown arms instead of the usual black arms. * In LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game, young Anakin is seen having short blonde hair in a couple of cutscenes. None of his physical variants have this same hair piece. His Padawan form in the game also has a different appearance than any of his physical variants. * In the movie The Quest For R2-D2, Anakin finds Darth Vader's TIE Advanced in the Secret Bad Guy Base and when he looks at it, his shadow is of Darth Vader. * In LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, Anakin's "Geonosis Arena" version has the same torso and legs as his first physical Padawan variant, but his hair is from his Clone Wars variant. His eyes are also black with white pupils throughout the game rather than the usual blue eyes. * In The Clone Wars, ''He is voiced by Matt Lanter, who also voices Harry Osborn and Venom in ''Ultimate Spider-Man. * In Revenge of the Brick, Anakin resembles his first Jedi Knight variant, but with added detail and brown arms instead of black. * In many official LEGO Star Wars posters, Anakin's first Clone Wars variant has black arms. * In The Yoda Chronicles, Anakin is voiced by Kirby Morrow, who also voices Cole in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. * In a Nintendo DS stylus pack, Anakin (Clone Wars) was released with a clone trooper head. Appearances * Zellers Value Pack * 7113 Tusken Raider Encounter * 7131 Anakin's Podracer * 7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit * 7141 Naboo Fighter * 7159 Podracer Bucket * 7171 Mos Espa Podrace * 7251 Darth Vader Transformation * 7256 Jedi Starfighter and Vulture Droid * 7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel * 7283 Ultimate Space Battle * 7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Vulture Droid * 7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter * 7675 AT-TE Walker * 7680 The Twilight * 7877 Naboo Fighter * 7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle * 7957 Sith Nightspeeder * 7962 Anakin's and Sebulba's Podracers * 8037 Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter * 8085 Freeco Speeder * 8096 Emperor Palpatine's Shuttle * 8098 Clone Turbo Tank * 9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor * 9515 Malevolence * 9526 Palpatine's Arrest * 65845 Star Wars Co-Pack * 66378 Super Pack 3 in 1 * 75021 Republic Gunship * 75046 Coruscant Police Gunship * 75038 Jedi Interceptor * 75087 Anakin's Custom Jedi Starfighter * 75096 Sith Infiltrator * 75183 Darth Vader Transformation * 75214 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter * 75223 Naboo Starfighter Microfighter * K7283 V-Wing Space Battle Collection * 75258 Anakin's Podracer - 20th Anniversary Edition Magnet, Key Chain and Watch Appearances * 851462 Anakin Key Chain * 852086 LEGO Star Wars Magnet Set * 852350 Anakin Skywalker Key Chain * 852551 Magnet Set Darth Maul 2009 * 853037 Magnet Set Anakin, Senate Commando and Ahsoka * 853130 Magnet Set Anakin, Thi-Sen and Clone Pilot * 2856128 Anakin Skywalker Minifigure Watch * 4270898 Anakin Key Chain Movie Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty * LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick * The Quest for R2-D2 * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * ''The Yoda Chronicles'' * ''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales'' * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' (on a holocron) Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens * LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga Gallery SW3AnakinCW.jpg|Anakin Skywalker in LEGO Star Wars 3: The Clone Wars 4343535.jpg|Anakin in The Quest for R2D2 with the wrong colored arms. Brick345.jpg|Anakin in Revenge of the Brick. rgeg.jpg|Anakin as a ghost in LEGO Star Wars II AnakinToTheRescue.jpg|Anakin as a Padawan in the book "Anakin To The Rescue" What the heck.jpg|Anakin on the side of a LEGO case in his original Jedi Knight variant with the incorrect hair piece. Lego anakin 2.jpg|Anakin's 2013 redesign Add to collage.jpg|His 2014 redesign Parka.jpg|Alternate Snow Suit Head References External Links Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 1999 Category:Clone Wars Comic minifigure Category:Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Category:Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Category:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Category:Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Category:Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Category:Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Category:Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Category:Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Category:Star Wars Rebels